La Cantatrice
by Dezaia
Summary: Miss Lavalière est ce genre de personne marginale des années 1860 ... Cantatrice dans les grands Opéras européen, elle a un rang à tenir malgré toutes ses extravagances. Que deviendrait-elle si elle était confrontée à plus marginal qu'elle ?


Hello :3

Comment ça va bien ? Moi ça va bien, une petite période de non activité, c'est vrai mais on perd parfois l'inspi je vous le dit moi uwu

Enfin, voici une petite fiction sur le Thème de Sherlock Holmes, je m'inspire surtout du Film, mais des éléments des livres que j'ai lu pourrons se retrouver dans la fiction :3

Un petit © sur la famille Lavalière, Smith et Grey qui sont de moi et le reste est à Conan Doyle !

_**Enjoy it ! :3 **_

* * *

**_La Cantatrice :: Prologue_**

Stéphan Smith devait être le plus grand Lord dandy de toute la grande Bretagne. Toujours ici et là, il avait appris à apprivoiser la cour Victorienne et les autres Lords et baronnets par sa bonne humeur et son sens du bon goût. Autant le dire tout de suite, Stéphan était ce genre de personne agréable et adoré de tous durant les réceptions ou les réunions pour le travail. En parlant de travail, Monsieur Smith travaillait dans l'industrie du textile. Spécialement dans le tissu d'habillement pour dame. Il était à la fois le chef et le tailleur. Ce travail lui donnant sa bonne réputation ou l'inverse, le débat est plutôt vif à ce sujet. Ainsi, la maison de couture Smith and C ° était celle que toutes les dames de la grande aristocratie convoitaient tant par la minutie du travail, que par la délicatesse accordée à l'ouvrage. D'ailleurs, porter une des robes de Monsieur Smith était digne des plus grands, vu le prix élevé auquel, il les vendait. Cependant, on ne peut pas admettre que ces robes de soie ou de velours soient de piètre qualité puisqu'elles étaient les meilleures d'Europe.

Ainsi depuis deux ans nous nommions Monsieur Smith, Sir Stéphan Smith. C'était le titre honorifique que lui avait remis la grande Victoria en personne, car, il faisait resplendir la Grande-Bretagne dans toute l'Europe et certaines régions du monde. D'ailleurs, on pouvait aussi constater que la politique économique de Stéphan Smith était des plus mondiale. Il avait une maison à Londres, Paris, Rome, Budapest, Saint-Pétersbourg et Hong-Kong. Bien que d'autres ateliers soient placés en Angleterre, il vendait principalement dans ces villes de renoms. Il va sans dire que pour un tailleur il était toujours bien dans ses habits et toujours resplendissant par les matières coûteuses qu'il utilisait pour les fabriquer. D'ailleurs, notons que l'entreprise qui fait resplendir cet homme est ouverte depuis des temps immémoriaux et que c'est en ce temps là que Smith fit atteindre l'âge d'or à cette entreprise monter il y a plus de quatre cents ans par un lointain parent.

C'est ainsi à vêtir des dames qu'il rencontra sa femme, la Tendre Madame Smith. Paula Smith, quant à elle était la fille d'un riche rentier qui avait beaucoup joué et avait fait dont de ses gains à plusieurs œuvres, s'attirant ainsi les bonnes grâces de la couronne, qui pour cette aide à la veuve et l'orphelin, versait chaque mois une somme bien grâce à Monsieur Grey. Pour en revenir à Paula Smith, elle avait une sœur aînée, Diane. Cette dernière avait en environ vingt ans de plus que sa cadette et elle vivaient à Paris. Marié de force à un riche joaillier parisien, auprès duquel, elle avait tout de même consenti à son bonheur. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que Paula naquit alors que sa sœur vivait déjà en France et qu'elle accouchait la même année que sa mère de sa fille aînée et unique, Alexandra. Nous en venons donc au fait que Paule Smith est du même âge que sa nièce Alexandra Lavalière. Ce qui est des plus étrange, nous en conviendrons.

Ainsi, Monsieur Smith était à la fois heureux et déploré de voir la jeune Alexandra à Londres, car, elle entraînait sans cesse Madame Smith dans des mésaventures et dans des coups qu'un enfant pouvait commettre. Tout ça par le simple fait qu'à vingt-cinq ans, Miss Lavalière n'est toujours pas marié, ni en vue de l'être. Elle attendant le mariage d'amour dit-elle. De plus, elle avait un métier peu convenable pour l'époque, elle était Cantatrice. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce fait qu'elle voyageait énormément. Elle aimait d'ailleurs bercer Madame Smith de ses récits de voyage. Mais Madame Smith n'était pas la seule à rêver d'aventure, elle était souvent suivie de son fils Henry. Le cousin préféré de Miss Lavalière, car il faut dire qu'il n'était pas le seul. En vérité, Monsieur Smith avait déjà été marié, mais devenu veuf à la naissance de son premier fils Lysander. Il était plus vieux que sa belle-mère d'un an. Monsieur Smith avait donc quarante-six ans alors que sa douce en avait vingt-cinq, mère depuis ses quinze ans et marié à quatorze ans à ce riche noble anglais.

Malgré toutes les richesses du monde et une famille aimante, les Smith étaient touchés par une « malédiction ». Enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait depuis qu'Henry était atteint d'une mystérieuse maladie. On le savait fortement affaibli et peu robuste à toutes les maladies qui étaient de passages, et soit dit en passant, nombreuses à Londres. De ce fait, Henry restait souvent cloîtré chez lui, alors que Lysander, était toujours parti dépenser à tort et assouvir ses vices. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui, que le jeune Henry était suivit, durant l'une de ses soirées où il dépensait sans compter, il rencontrât un homme qui disait vivre avec le docteur le plus talentueux de tous les temps. Depuis Henry Est suivit par John Watson, le fameux colocataire du talentueux et du mystérieux Sherlock Holmes. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne disait pas un mot quant à ce drôle de détective qui faisait tout pour garder l'anonymat dans les journaux et autres papiers à scandales.

D'ailleurs en ce jour de printemps, un homme l'allure droite, stricte et tirée à quatre épingles avançait dans la belle rue de Regent Street. Il n'était pas vieux, une bonne trentaine d'années, des cheveux bruns coiffés correctement d'après ce que l'on voyait, car le sommet de son crâne était couvert d'un riche haut de forme. Il avançait sans ciseler, malgré le monde qui se bousculait. Quand il frappa à la porte d'une simple habitation banale, contre toutes les apparences, ce n'est pas une femme de chambre qui répondit au Docteur, mais une jeune femme, la chevelure corbeau, et des grands yeux saphir, un ravisant sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux retenus par une broche en argent. Sa robe était bleu nuit, et s'accordait avec ses yeux, relevés par un faux cul à l'arrière, un col en U dévoilant sa poitrine relevée par un corsage vraiment serré.

**_« - Docteur Watson, c'est un plaisir que de vous revoir en ce jour. »_**

L'homme sourit à son tour, baisant la main de la jeune pour la saluer.

**_« - Miss Lavalière, combien de temps dure votre séjour à Londres cette fois-ci ? »_**

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien alors qu'elle refermait la lourde porte d'entrée, sur le 451 de la rue.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue, j'attends des avis, beaucoup d'avis è3é, car je tente un style d'écriture assez différent d'Eterna Memora ( et oui pauvre petite fiction abandonnée T-T ). On ne parle pas vraiment de Holmes, qui serai le fil principal de la fiction, enfin je pense x3

A vos avis ! Dezi-Chou !


End file.
